Meraiden
History Early Life Florentin Silvere was born in Atlantis. His mother was a mermaid, and his father was an angel that used a merman's vessel. His father served as a guardian for his mother but fell in love with her as time progressed. He made a choice to stay with her in Atlantis and used the vessel of another Atlantean to be with her. She bore a child in 1992, and the child slowly aged while in Atlantis, due to its Angelic traits. She didn't want the child, because she wasn't ready to deal with taking care of a child, it was too much of a responsibility for her. She swam to the surface and released the child to the surface world. A fisherman found the baby at shore alive. He decided to take him in. He came to a realization that the child had scales on his legs, and he began to speculate. He stopped his worrying and took care of the child as if it were his own. Lost at Sea Growing up, he knew there was something about him that was different from other children. Although he thought it was unnatural, he never shamed himself for being different. He had scales on his legs but never understood why. He'd have dreams or visions, as a child and he told his father that he saw a woman and a baby. He knew the baby was him, and he thought the woman saved him from drowning. He told his father, the woman swam back into the water, but he remembered vividly that she had a tail. Like a mermaid. His father didn't believe his story, he said it was nonsense, that mermaids were not real. When Florentin turned ten, he and his father went fishing out in the ocean. Their boat had been hit by a shark, which was likely due to Florentin unconsciously sending out telepathic waves, and communicated with the under-level animals. When the shark continued to press against the boat, the waves of then water guided the boat and caused it to flip over. Florentin was hit in the side of the head with the boat and fell unconscious. His father managed to swim back to the boat, and called for a rescue team that was in the area. When Florentin awoke, he was in Atlantis. He had been saved, by a woman. He recognized the woman as the woman in his visions. She revealed to him, what he was, and how he was able to breathe underwater, but promised to protect him. He was ten, and naive and he believed her, easily. He asked her of what happened to his father, and she lied to him, telling him that his father had died. He spent years preying upon small fish for food and exploring the ocean. He explored his gifts and learned of many things. He was told to have no connection or communication with the surface world, and that it was dangerous. But it never stopped him from being curious, because he had once lived in the surface world, and never thought of it to be that dangerous. But he trusted her and did as told. Upcoming War Believing that his father had died, he never knew the man spent years searching for him until Atlantis was under attack. The Homo mermanus ''was openly known by the surface world. They were attacked by submarine-launched missiles. Florentin with two other Atlanteans was sent to defend their people. He used his mystic arts to prevent the missiles from traveling any further. Florentin saw his father within the submarine, and while distracted, another missile was fired, though this time closer to him. The impact caused him to fall unconscious. The submarine was ultimately forced back to the surface, by several Atlantean's, and though it suffered great damage, the people were left unharmed. He had many questions, and he felt threatened that his father would actually attempt on his life. It wasn't until then that the woman revealed to her that she was his mother. He didn't know what to think of it at first, but this ultimately left to him hating her. He didn't understand why she hid it from him for so long, nor how he ended up with the surface world in the first place. 'Bloody Rage' Over time, his anger towards his mother, and the surface dwellers began to increase, which led to him leaving Atlantis and traveling to the surface world. When he reached the surface world, he shapeshifted, thus growing legs. Though his legs remained with scales, like how they were when he was younger, he had found no use in hiding them. His anger caused him to cause a war between the surface world, and the Atlantean's, again. A war in which he wanted to be the beginning of an end. He wanted to destroy Atlantis. Though when his anger died down, he decided he hadn't wanted to destroy Atlantis, he was just angry. He used his powers and caused a car to crash into the side of a building, and a fire had broken out. Although this was an accident, it wasn't soon that police officers surrounded the building. He had been inside, to not push the situation on any further. He didn't remember much of how the surface world communicated or worked. Several officers entered the building and found him. He warned them to stay back, and that's when one of the officers opened fire on him. He was unimpressed by the weapon, and the bullet was directed through a window. He used his powers, sending all of the men out the window as well. He saved them before they hit the ground, and threw most of them onto surrounding cop cars, while others hit the ground hard enough to fall unconscious. He walked out of the building, and when raising his arm, the cars were lifted off the ground and slammed, crushing, to make a point. They let him leave, without opening fire again because they hadn't known what kind of powers he had, believing he was some sort of mutant. He was followed back to where he had come from. He swam through the ocean and returned to Atlantis. He warned them all of what happened and felt that they were going to attack. They all readied themselves, while he put up barriers around the continent of Atlantis. Their ruler, Prince Namor went to defend them and spoke to the surface people in order to calm them down and explain the situation. When the people continued to push on, saying that Florentin should be held responsible for his actions, Namor decided it was best to hand him over to the authorities, though he sent two guards to watch over Florentin within the jail cell. While in prison he met a mysterious man, Mister Sinister. He tried to influence Florentin to believe that the people there weren't going to listen to him, and he'll be held responsible for what he had done and be dead within a week. Florentin dismissed his accusations and quickly shut him down. Shortly thereafter the prison had gone into lockdown when there was an actual break-in. Several mutants believed to be his acolytes infiltrated the base to free Mister Sinister, and he ordered them to take Florentin along, and he was placed unconscious by one of the mutants and taken with them. They successfully escaped and were taken to his new-found base. When the guards awoke in the prison, they quickly searched around for Florentin. When unable to find him, they returned to Atlantis to warn their ruler of what occured. When Namor found out of what happened he went to find Florentin followed by several of guards. 'Battle Grounds''' Mister Sinister had owned a club, while the underground level was a lab. That's where Florentin was, he was strapped to a table while blood samples were being taken from him. The X-Men arrived in the building. Rogue, Cyclops, Shadowcat and The Beast all stopped Mister Sinister before he could experiment on Florentin. He fled with Florentin's blood samples before the X-Men could stop him. When Florentin had awoken, he was in the medical wing at the Xavier Mansion. He panicked and quickly tried to escape. He reached an elevator, taking it to the second level floor. He managed to find himself up onto the roof of the building. Rogue and Cyclops had followed him up and attempted to not alarm him. Florentin used his powers, thinking they were to attack him, and he whipped Cyclops across the face with a lash of water, laying him unconscious. Rogue had flown at him, and he swiftly grabbed her, throwing her over him before he tackled himself and Rogue off the building. They had been falling, and she wasn't able to catch them, and they hit the ground. Rogue had been unconscious, while he was on top of her. He managed to get himself up, and he channeled Namor mystically and called out for help. When Namor arrived at the Xavier Mansion Florentin stood over at his side and explained how they brought him there and attacked him. Before a conflict could begin Emma Frost intruded their minds, preventing them from doing anything further. She revealed the truth behind what their goal was. Namor had been ready to go after Sinister before she let him know that they already located him and a team was sent out to prevent him from whatever his actual aim had been with Florentin's blood. The X-Men offered to allow Florentin to stay with them for some time, but Namor denied and had stated being open to a future posibility, and they left.